


In the Perfect Timeline

by CureDigiQueen



Series: The Perfect Timeline (Ducktales) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della's not lost in Space, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Perfect Timeline AU, The boys grew up in the mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie were only a few weeks old when they saw a monster for the first time.Webby was two.Is it any surprise they turned out the way they did.





	In the Perfect Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> So... I kinda said I'd probably have it finished by... like 3 days ago. Obviously I didn't. A couple of the years I had trouble figuring out exactly how to go about writing them... and so I procrastinated.
> 
> Either way, I started writing this before anything else related to this timeline thing, but since it was a longer one, and I struggled a bit on years 6 through 9 (you might be able to tell), it... kinda didn't get finished.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The first time the boys ever saw a monster they were only a few weeks old.

Dewey woke first, startled by the shifting shadows and ominous growling. He only watched it curiously until it began to approach his mother, slumped over ungracefully across a chair. Suddenly Huey began to scream, and then Louie, Della jerked awake, with a tired sigh, and reached into Huey’s crib to grab him.

The monster shrank back, startled for a minute.

Once in Della’s arms Louie began to calm down, and but Huey continued to scream. The monster took a step closer, the sudden sound causing Della to jump and turn around, Della looked around and backed up towards the wall.

The monster roared.

Dewey began to scream.

Della gained the sudden new skill of holding three delicate babies in two arms, by shifting Huey in with Louie, holding up each of their heads with half a hand,, she kicked down the crib side and scooped Dewey up with the other. Moving She ducked under the monster as it lunged at her, and Louie resumed his screaming.

“There you went you disgusting demon,”

“Uncle Scrooge!” Della practically growled.

“My apologies lass, Scrooge said, “Over here! Ya Mangy Mutant,”

Scrooge slayed the monster with an expert swing of a sword and it fell to the ground, but the boys kept wailing in her arms.

“Here,” Scrooge said, tossing the sword on the changing table, taking Huey out of her arms

“What’s going on,” Donald asked, entering the room

“Monster attack frightened the boys” Scrooge explained, as Donald was already taking Dewey out of Della’s other arm, and she shifted Louie a more comfortable position.

“Crazy old man,” Donald grumbled, “Letting monsters run amuck at this hour,”

“It wasn’t like I meant for that to happen,” Scrooge argued.

“Their first monster fight,” Della said, a mix of tired pride, and a tinge of lingering concern.

“And they handled it wonderfully,”

When they were one, they caused their first monster attack.

To be fair, it was only a matter of time once they began to crawl that they would find some cursed artifact. They practically littered McDuck manor, more common than bugs.

The adults had made a half-hazard attempt at babyproofing in preparation… but the boys began to move around sooner than expected and quickly were into everything. Even the living room, which had been carefully searched still held dangers. 

Louie… ever the slow one, last to reach each milestone, still crawled around exploring every corner carefully. Donald was napping on the couch as Della sat beside him, studying an old map, and keeping an eye on the boys, who at least from her perspective, seemed to be satisfied enough with the assortment of toys scattered on the floor.

Louie however was more interested in a golden ball he had pulled from beneath the couch and was fascinated with its texture (especially the way it felt in his mouth). Of course, Dewey had noticed quickly that Louie had found something new, something that he also wanted.

Louie’s indignant wails caught Della’s attention, and she quickly

“Come on Dewey, don’t take stuff from… Aw, Phooey.”

Suddenly the orb had pulled away from the boys and had transformed into a golden flying bat creature. 

“What?” Donald mumbled.

The bat screeched.

“That.” Della lunged towards the monster, leaping on top of it. 

Donald tumbled off the couch practically dragging his nephews into the safety of his arms as Della maneuvered the creature out of the room.

As soon as the creature was gone Dewey was already pulling away from Donald and whining. Donald sighed and let the boys go.

When they were two years old, they met Webby. She was rather shy, but was curious about the strange kids her age. The boys were equally curious

While Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley chatted in his office, Donald watched the kids.

And by that time, they already knew how to handle sudden monster attacks.

Scream for mom, Uncle Donald, or Uncle Scrooge.

Even Duckworth would do in a pinch.

As Donald was watching the kids Della called for him from across the house. Donald stepped into the hall to better hear her.

So, when the inevitable ghost phased into the room the boys hardly batted an eye.

However Webby did the natural thing and began to cry, whimper, and quickly began to scream. The boys also began to make noise, but it was far less panicked.

“Uncle Donald!”

The ghost giggled maniacally and lunged at them. Huey and Dewey dragged Webby away from the monster while Louie continued screaming for Uncle Donald.

In only a moment Uncle Donald was already back in the room scooping up the toddlers, whisking them away to the center of the room, and away from any walls.

“Stay put,” he instructed, setting Louie and Webby down and picking up a pillow.

“You think a pillow’s enough to defeat me?”

“I’ve taken down more dangerous things with nothing but a box of tissues, I think I can handle this,”

By the time they were 3 years old the children were already lending a hand to the frequent battles in their home.

A giant monster had been tearing through the halls, but Della had gone toe to toe with the beast. 

However, Della found herself cornered with no easy way out. 

When the chaos began Huey had concealed himself behind some armor, but not well enough that Della hadn't noticed him.

“Can you get mommy the sword sweetie,” Della asked Huey, glancing away for a brief moment from the monster she was holding back with a shield.

Huey looked and nodded eagerly. Quickly finding the sword, which had been tossed aside in the fighting, and carefully, avoiding the blade which he had been told never to touch, dragged the sword to his mother. 

With a final push forward Della threw the monster back for a moment, which gave her the opportunity to take hold of the sword. Huey stepped behind her, and Della lunged forward with an experienced technique.

When the monster lay dying before them she set the sword aside and placed a comforting hand on her son, “Good job Huey, I couldn’t have done it without you!”

Huey beamed, "Maybe one day I'll be able to fight them off by myself,"

"I know you will,"

When they were 4, they attempted to fight a monster on their own.

It had been Dewey’s idea to try and drive off the flaming horse by waving knives and swords and throwing rocks in its general direction.

After all it seemed to work for Uncle Scrooge most of the time.

It only seemed to make the beast angrier. The horse charged towards Dewey and Webby, who only suddenly realized the trouble they could be in.

“Get out of here!” Beakley cried, charging at it, she flung a wet washcloth towards it, which made the beast shrink back in terror. After Beakley nearly smothered its fiery mane it voluntarily returned to its ancient urn prison.

“Children,” Beakley said in a warning tone before the urn had even fallen back to the floor. The four moved closer to each other, Webby clinging a bit to Dewey’s wrist, and Louie moving in between, but distinctly behind, his brothers. 

“Sorry,” the four murmured.

“You should know better than to try and fight things on your own, you could have gotten hurt!”

“But-” Dewey

“What were you thinking,”

“I thought we could take it,” Huey and Dewey said in unison, trying to defend themselves.

“There were four of us and one of it,” Louie added.

Mrs. Beakley sighed, “Next time, call an adult, you children are too young to be trying to fight monsters on your own,”

But at 5 they successfully drove a monster away. Scrooge was preoccupied in the money bin, and the other adults were preoccupied with a fire in the kitchen. (Definitely not related to Donald leaving a towel used in an attempt to soak up spilled oil on the gas stove. Della definitely didn’t turn on said stove while the towel was sitting there).

And so the children were left to their own devices, and had naturally gotten themselves into a bind. Huey had suggested a game of hide and seek tag, and Louie had decided the best strategy was to hide in Scrooge’s office (a room that was otherwise forbidden without adult supervision). 

For good reason too, as all it took was a well-placed trip and Louie ran back out of the office screaming, chased by a rather small, but angry dragon. Dewey quickly found a sword that had been unceremoniously stabbed in a wall and with the help of Webby managed to yank it out of the wall.

Of course they didn’t manage to hold it, and it slipped out of their hands, grazing the wings of the dragon. It didn’t manage to do any real damage, but it allowed Huey the chance to grab a chain that was supposed to be holding up a mace. The mace itself was to heavy for Huey to lift, but he was able to throw it over the dragon to Louie, who yanked it down. 

The sudden force caught the dragon off guard and it fell from the air.

“Where’d this come from,” Huey asked.

“From a Mirror in Uncle Scrooge’s office,” Louie explained.  
“I got it,” Webby leaped over it to run to Scrooge’s office.

Dewey followed and leaped on top of the dragon, using his body weight to pin it down. The dragon tried to turn and bite Dewey, but Dewey managed to avoid being bitten with Huey and Louie’s help.

“Is this it?” Webby said returning,”

“That’s it,”

“How do you think it works?” Huey asked.

“Does it say anything?” Louie asked.

Webby turned the mirror to face the dragon.

“ I just want it to trap the dragon,” Webby shouted. The mirror glowed and did just that as Donald and Della had rounded the corner responding to the cries.

“What happened,” Della asked finding

“Are you okay,” Donald asked checking them over,

“Where did the monster go,” Della asked.

“We took care of it!” Webby declared proudly.

“You did?” Donald asked in disbelief, examining Huey for any signs of injury.

“Yeah,”

A small booming sound came from the kitchen.

“We better go back,” Donald said, “Or maybe…”

“Hey kids,” Della said interrupting Donald, “How about we go out for ice cream,”

“In celebration?” Huey asked.

“That and so we aren’t in the house in case the fire gets out of control,” Della added, shuffling them out the door.

They had their first kidnapping at 6.

It was honestly rather unexpected that no one had tried before, but it was hard to get to the children when they were kept “safe” inside McDuck manor, with its state of the art security and the children’s diligent (and rather frightening) caretakers, and even if one could manage to get the children alone, trying to wrangle more than one young child with no sense of danger was hard enough for anyone, not to mention most weren’t stupid enough to try and directly incite the wrath of the McDuck clan.

Most people anyway.

An attempt was made one fateful day, as a hired kidnapper snuck into the McDuck yard undetected, and snatched an unsuspecting Huey Duck during a game of hide and seek, knocking him unconscious in order to slip away undetected.

It was a full two hour before the idea that Huey had been abducted even crossed their minds. 

“Huey Duck," A voice greeted as Huey blinked open his eyes tiredly, as a look of confusion... distinctly not one of fear, settled across his face.

"Glomgold?"

"So you recognize me, eh?" 

"Of course," Huey said, attempting to stand. Huey found his arms were tied together behind his back, "Wait did you me up,"

"Smart lad," Glomgold taunted, "I should expect nothing less from the nephew of the second richest..."

"You're the second richest," Huey corrected, "Uncle Scrooge is the richest,"

"Not when he delivers the ransom money he won't,"

"Wait, did you kidnap me?"

"hmph," Glomgold smirked, "Maybe you aren't so smart after all," 

"You think Uncle Scrooge will pay for you to give me back to him?" Huey asked, fiddling with the ropes around his wrists.

"That's the plan," Glomgold replied, "Genius, don't ye think?"

Huey finally got his hands loose but kept them behind his back. He didn't respond to Glomgold.

"I said Genius, don't ye think?"

"What did you tell him to pay?" Huey asked curiously. 

"3 billion dollars," Glomgold said with pride, "That should be enough to knock ol' Scroogie down a few pegs,"

"What did he say?" Huey prompted.

"What?"

"About paying that much money,"

The question seemed to stump Glomgold.

"Oh, look. There's Uncle Scrooge now,"

"What?" Glomgold turned around, and Huey took off running.

"That was a trick!" Glomgold practically screeched. Huey didn't respond and kept running.

Huey was found walking towards McDuck manor a few hours later, a clothes a bit dirty, but no worse for the wear.

Dewey spent the whole week whining about how lucky Huey was to have an adventure.

They snuck along on an adventure when they were 7 when they were supposed to be safe at home.

Safe in the cargo hold of the Cloudslayer, the kids hid in a corner, playing cards and reading to pass the time. It

“And what do we have here, it looks like we have some stowaways,”

“Uncle Scrooge,” Huey greeted with a tense grin.

“You found us,” Webby added sheepishly,”

Scrooge pointed his cane at Webby, “You’re Granny just called saying she couldn’t find you children,” Scrooge then waved it around at the triplets, “And here you all are,”

“We want to adventure!” Dewey insisted.

“You have plenty of adventures at home, without going halfway across the world,” Donald warned.

“But we want to travel,” Webby added.

“You’ve traveled,” Donald argued, “Just not to ancient jungle temples, not yet,”

“Cities aren’t as fun as ancient Roman temples,” Huey argued though.

“Kids,” Donald warned.

“Let ‘em stay,” Della called from the pilot’s chair, “It would take longer to take them back at this point. And besides, it’s not like we haven’t done these kinds of temples before, they’ll be fine,”

Donald groaned, “That doesn’t mean they’re not in trouble,”

“We can talk punishments when we get back home,” Della agreed.

The kids groaned.

At 8 They were allowed to come along on their first adventure. A small excursion to an ancient pyramid that was rumored to exist in the middle of the Sahara desert, only visible under the desert sands every 20 years.

The group left the plane and began making their way through the hot desert sands.

Huey trotted beside Scrooge’s side, bombarding him with questions, while Scrooge patiently answered each one. Louie held his Uncle Donald’s hand a bit uncertainly as the pair brought up the rear. Dewey and Webby bounced impatiently from either side of Della.

“You excited?” Della asked Dewey and Webby rhetorically.

“Of course,” Webby replied.

“Race you!” Dewey cried suddenly, ignoring the question and dashing towards the temple door.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Webby responded chasing after him.

“Kids wait up!” Scrooge called after them, as they flew by him and Huey.

“I got them,” Della assured Scrooge. Della caught up to Webby and Dewey as they were about to step into the temple.

“Don’t you dare take another step,” Della warned.

“But it’s shady in there,” Dewey pointed out with a bit of a whine.

Della took in the cool breeze and almost conceded.

“That’s true, but you don’t know what traps are set,”  
“I don’t see any traps,” Dewey said.

“Well that would defeat the purpose if you did,” Webby pointed out.

“The entryway looks safe enough,” Della decided. No sooner had the word left her mouth had Webby and Dewey stepped into the passageway, “But we go no further until everyone else catches up,”

“Relax mom,” Dewey said strolling a little further. Dewey stepped on a stone that slid into the ground. A shifting sound echoed through the passageway.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Webby 

“Aww Phooey,” Della muttered, grabbing Dewey and Webby’s wrists and prepared to run.

They took their first captive at 9. While adventuring in the Northern Mountains the McDuck’s had run into an opposing group. During the initial encounter, the children ran ahead into the temple, dodging traps with experience expected of someone twice their age.

“There’s no way they will survive,” a one-eyed dog sheathed his blade.

“Did you see the way they handled that pit trap?” his companion, a heavily scarred bear asked.

“It’s a basic pit trap, this temple must have things far more complicated,” the dog shrugged.

“I don’t know,”

“I do know that I don’t want to be chasing after a bunch of kids that probably died already, and I don’t particularly feel like joining them in the afterlife,” the dog snapped, a bit irritably.

“They’re related to Scrooge McDuck,” the bear insisted.

“His great-nephews, and that girl? They only share like… less than 20% percent of blood anyway. Either way, kids are kids, and if we caught the adults, the great Scrooge McDuck and family must not be as great as they seem,”

This logic seemed to satisfy the bear, and they turned around.

“Are they gone?” Louie asked, peering around a statue.

“It seems like it,” Huey confirmed, peering around the one opposite the hallway.

“Well, what’s the plan?” Dewey asked, peering around Louie, and then stepping into the open hall.

“Plan?” Louie asked.

“To get the adults back,” Webby replied.

“You don’t think they were too scared to follow us in here do you?” Huey asked thoughtfully.

“How do we get the adults back,” Louie asked, rocking back and forth a bit on his feet, “If they have mom, Uncle Donald, and Uncle Scrooge what chance do we have?”

“Well, if we were ghost’s we’d stand a chance,” Webby

“What?” Louie asked, “What do ghosts have to do with anything?”

“They think we’re dead...” Huey murmured thoughtfully.

“Oh…” Louie murmured catching on.

“What?” Dewey asked.

“We can scare them by pretending to be ghosts!” Webby announced excitedly.

While it took a bit, the kids found a back way out of the temple, and snuck out into the mountainous terrain, and quickly located the enemy camp.

“So what’s the plan, exactly?” Dewey asked.

“We wait until someone leaves camp by themselves, and then we capture them,” Huey explained.

“But it could take forever for someone to leave,” Louie pointed out doubtfully.

“Not if we lure them out,” Webby replied.

“Dewey, do you think you can act like a ghost,” Louie asked.

“Who do you think you're talking to?”

Louie accepted this as a yes, “Just try to attract the attention of the two that followed us into the temple. You and Huey can then scare them further into the woods,”

“Where Louie and I will tie them up,”

“Here, let’s stuff this arrow into your coat so it looks like you were hit in the heart,” Huey suggested.

“Too bad we don’t have any fake blood,” Webby lamented. Huey gave Dewey his shirt to stuff under the arrow to look like blood, at least at a distance.

“Let’s Dewey this!” Dewey declared. The other kids groaned.

The plan worked flawlessly. The bear had caught sight of Dewey, who then, carefully disappeared back into the trees, before breaking into a run, as not to ruin the illusion. The bear had taken the bait, although not before whispering to the dog, and followed Dewey into the woods. Once he was a little further in, Dewey and Huey crept onto the path between him and the camp.

“Have you no heart?” Dewey asked.

“You left a group of innocent children to die?” Huey added.

The bear was frightened enough to run further into the woods, where Louie and Webby were waiting with rope, and with a few quick movements, the pair had trapped their much larger enemies.

“Wait, you aren’t dead,”

“You’re more gullible than Dewey,” Louie replied with a snort.

“I’m almost insulted you’d think we’d die that easily,” Dewey said crossing his arms.

And so of course by the time they were 10, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby were adventuring without supervision. They weren’t about to set off into the jungle completely alone of course, but they were splitting up, and fighting enemies alone.

Scrooge had pinned down the location of the lost temple of Wair to an area of about 10 square miles. Unfortunately, the exact location had to be ascertained by traveling on foot. As such the family broke up into pairs. 

Louie and Webby were making their way through the rough jungle. Webby led the way energetically while Louie followed closely behind her, texting regular updates to the family group chat.

“What do you think the temple has for treasure?” Louie asked a bit absently.

“It was presumably a tomb,” Webby replied calmly, hacking away at some vines, “There are probably hundreds of bodies belonging to the most influential members of their society,”

“Okay, yeah, dead bodies, but I asked about treasure,” Louie replied, a scowl on his face as he put his phone to the side.

“Influential members of society should mean they were buried with their treasure Louie,” Webby reminded him teasingly turning back to face him.

“Alright, alright,” Louie conceded with a groan, “But we’ve been looking for almost an hour,”

“It’s been 45 minutes. Barely,” Webby corrected, rolling her eyes, “and...”

“Oh, there it is,” Louie interrupted, pointing at what appeared to be a large jaguar mouth carved into a rock.

“Oh,” Webby said, turning to look where Louie was pointing, “That’s probably it,”

“Let’s go check it out,” Louie said, suddenly motivated.

“Shouldn’t we let the others no we found it,” Webby asked.

“We have to make sure we have the right place first,” Louie told her, not even sparing a glance back.

“I suppose that makes sense…” Webby murmured.

“Exactly, now come on,” Louie responded, already at the entryway.

“But you probably just want the first crack at the treasure,” Webby continued.

“Hey, Huey!” A voice cried suddenly, “I found it,”

“Huey! Dewey!” Webby greeted, noticing Dewey and Huey emerge from the trees from the other direction.

“Webby and Louie found it first,” Dewey noted a bit disappointedly.

“Why haven’t you texted us?” Huey asked.

“We just got here,” Louie replied.

“And Louie wanted to make sure it was the real deal first,”

“What else could it be?” Dewey asked.

Louie started walking into the jaguar mouth slowly.

“Okay then, you text Mom and our Uncles,” Louie retorted.

“Done,” Huey replied.

Louie stumbled backward as he tripped over a wire, which caused a blade to be dropped behind Louie, just barely missing the top of his head.

“Well let’s get going,” Huey said, stepping over the ax. Suddenly four varying small sounds echoed around the room.

Louie glanced at his phone, “Mom says she and Uncle Donald got caught up, and they might be a while,”

“What about Uncle Scrooge?” Webby asked.

“He hasn’t…” Louie was interrupted by another series of phone vibrations, “Oh, he’ll be here in 15 minutes,”

“He’ll catch up,” Dewey said, continuing down the stairs.

“Wait” Huey cried. Dewey stopped short,

“There’s another trip wire,”

“Oh, thanks Huey,” Dewey said stepping over it. The other three children followed behind.

“How many people do you think were buried here?” Webby asked.

“I just hope we won’t be buried here,” Louie replied.

“We’ll be fine,” Webby assured him.

“We can handle it,” Dewey added.

Huey caught Louie as tripped over a rat skeleton, and gave him a confident smile, “We always do,”


End file.
